


6% to go.

by Baccatapages



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Compatibility site, Frustration, Love Confessions, M/M, bossy Charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baccatapages/pseuds/Baccatapages
Summary: Castiel wants to be completely sure that he and Dean are 100% perfect for each other. When they're not, according to a site, he flips.Based off a prompt on Facebook.





	6% to go.

Why must technology be so confusing? And does it have to be right all the time?

Sam and Dean never question computers and that google person whenever they ask it something, so was it correct? He certainly hoped to Father it was not. Charlie had pointed him in the direction of a 'Love Compatibility' test on a dating site when she finally became tired of Castiel's meaningful stares at Dean, WHICH he reciprocated. It seemed it was only Dean who didn't notice, as when he posed the question to Sam he claimed that it was obvious and Dean was emotionally stunted. So, before making a move, he decided to try and see whether they would be a good match. He knew Dean very well, being the one to build him up from nothing and all. So he filled out the form for himself, then for Dean.

 **Name:** Castiel

 **Date of Birth** : Your options don't go back far enough

 **Appearance** : My vessel has dark brown hair and blue eyes. My true form has four heads and ten eyes.

 **Height:** My vessel is 5'11. My true form is approximately the size of your Chrysler Building.

 **Likes:** Bees, cats, my wings and Dean and his freckles.

 **Dislikes** : Crowley, mornings without coffee.

 **Other Comments** : What do I put here? I have no other comments. Are they supposed to be about myself?  About Dean? He doesn't like his freckles. I like them. I also like cats. Maybe we can get a cat?

 

 **Name:** Dean Winchester

 **Date of Birth** : 24th January 1979

 **Appearance** : Dark blonde/light brown hair with fresh green eyes that are just perfect and freckles that are like little kisses. 

 **Height** : 6'1

 **Likes:** Pie, his Baby, alcohol, hunting

 **Dislikes** : Most supernatural creatures, anyone hurting his brother, Crowley

 **Other Comments** : He's perfect.

Pleased with his accomplishment, Castiel had pressed submit and the algorithm had gotten to work. Watching the heart in the middle of the screen slowly fill up with red tried patience he didn't have. He even drifted off after a few minutes but jerked awake again when trumpet sounds came from the computer. Many white clouds and misinterpretations of cherubs were floating around the screen when he saw the result.

 

 

 

Sam, Charlie and Dean glanced at each other in shock when they heard the loud roar of anger and frustration coming from somewhere inside the bunker. 'Uh oh.' Charlie muttered. 

'What's going on?' Dean glanced between Charlie and Sam. 'He's been really tense lately. Didn't think he'd snap.'

'Erm, Charlie, i'm gonna go check on Cas. You do your thing.' Sam gestured briefly then practically sprinted to Castiel's room.

Dean watched as his big moose of a brother ran out of sight then turned to Charlie. 'What was that about?' He asked, but Charlie was busy searching a sight. She turned her computer around and pointed sternly. 'Fill this in, Dean, or so help me you will not see the light of day.' Dean squinted at the page and, noticing Charlie's rage, dutifully started filling it in. 

 

'Why am I doing this?' Dean asked, pushing the computer back to Charlie. 

'Because I am sick and tired of the sexual tension building up between you and that angel! So you go in there, console your angel, have marathon sex and ignore any gay panic you might suffer from!' Charlie shouted. Dean blinked. 'Go! Now!' She hit him round the head with a book until he started running away. 

'Are you on your period or something?' Dean asked, lingering in the doorway. 

'Go!' 

Dean barely missed the book being thrown at his head and scampered off to Cas's room. He took a deep breath and knocked. The door swung open to reveal Sam. 'Your boyfriend won't calm down. So get in there and console him. I can't have another chair thrown at my head.' Sam stomed past him and left Dean in the doorway. 

 

Sam knocked on Castiel's door and entered. The computer Charlie had restored for Castiel was a burnt pile of smoking materials against the wall and the angel was curled up in a small ball under the covers. 'Cas?'

'Go away.' Cas sniffled.

'What's wrong? You seem a bit grumpy.'

'I did that website Charlie showed me.'

Sam hesitated. 

'What did the website say?'

'It... It said...' He whimpered, trying to get out the words. 'It said that we're only 94% compatible! What's the other 6%?! WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG, SAM?' 

'Cas, 94% is still quite good. And as for the 6%? Falling in love doesn't happen on paper. Sometimes you love a person because of all the reasons they're not like you. And sometimes you love a person just because they feel like home.' Sam said. 

'But you and Dean and Charlie always trust the internet! Why should I not trust that it's correct? That we shouldn't be together?' Castiel wailed and Sam ducked as a chair flew at his head. He sniffled. 'I apologise, Sam. My powers seem to be out of control.' A book promptly smacked him in the face. 

'Look, Cas, my brother is emotionally constipated. He couldn't see love signs if they danced in front of him painted purple with their trousers down.' He dodged out of the way of a pillow and promptly got hit by the chair again.

'So... He could love me?'

'Cas, I know he does.'

'You think so?'

'I know so.'

A knock at the door made Sam whirl around and pull it open to reveal his idiot brother.  'Your boyfriend won't calm down. So get in there and console him. I can't have another chair thrown at my head.' He left the two love birds alone and got Charlie to tend to his battle wounds.

 

Dean sat down gingerly at the end of the bed, waiting for the lump on the bed to talk. 'Cas.' The angel shimmied away. 'Cas.' The blankets drew closer around him. 'Cas, just talk to me. Please?'

'No.'

Dean rolled his eyes. 'You're being a child.'

'I don't care. Mr. Phil says were not completely right for each other. We lost out on 6%, Dean! 6! Don't you get i, Dean? I love you. You may love me, but we won't be perfect for each other.' Castiel said, his voice slightly muffled. 

'Cas, if it makes you feel any better, I don't care what Mr. Phil says. Screw him. Let's just... put him aside and focus on the fact that I like you too.' Dean took a deep breath. 'You think we could try?'

Castiel shuffled around a bit, like a child dragging their feet. 'Really?' He asked quietly. 

'Yes. That's what i'm saying!'

'So you like me too?'

'Yeah, Cas. I like you, like you.' Dean grinned at the secondary school term.

'Um, Dean?'

'Yeah Cas?'

'I like you, like you. Too.' 

**Author's Note:**

> Bridget Jones' Baby quote! Yay!


End file.
